


Ever After High: Best Friends Forever After

by WednesdayHasBeenCancelled



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Pre-WTW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayHasBeenCancelled/pseuds/WednesdayHasBeenCancelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Ever After High, where there's never a shortage of adventures and true friends.  This is a collection of one shots featuring platonic (FRIENDSHIP) pairings between all the characters.  Requested pairings are encouraged (likely or unlikely), comments please.  </p>
<p>Latest: Apple and Raven find themselves a mystery when Raven's sheet music goes missing.  Was it stolen?  Apple certainly thinks so, and she's going to find out who.  Raven's gonna tag along and accept any offered baked goods along the way.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After High: Best Friends Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and locations belong to Mattel. I'm just exploring their world.  
> I love the extremely pun-ny lexicon, but I'm not well-versed, so it may be rather poorly used.  
> There's only been limited self-editing.  
> Thank you for reading!

One / Apple White & Raven Queen

“Aren't you excited for the Fairy Tale-nt Show?  Cause I am.  I'm doing a dance with Briar and Ashlynn and Rosabella.  We're probably not very good, but it's still really fun …” Apple trailed off as she realized her roommate, Raven, was not hanging on her every word.  Or even looking in her general direction, for that matter.

“Are you alright?” Apple asked.  Normally people only didn't look at Apple when they were feeling very fableous.  Then they looked at her and felt much better.

Raven continued to ignore her.  She was curled up under her keyboard, and shifting around.  Then the Evil Queen’s daughter lifted her head and bumped it hard.

“Okay, Raven,” Apple sighed.  “What's going on?”

“Ow,” Raven moaned, extricating herself from the musical instrument.  “Oh, hey Apple.”

“What were you doing under there?” Apple asked, crossing the room and flopping on her royal bed.

Raven used her magic to conjure up an ice pack.  It worked, but only half way.  The ice pack appeared in a burst of violet flame, but it was melted.  Raven sighed and put it on her head anyway.

“I was looking for my music,” Raven explained, rifling through her wardrobe.  Apple watched as she tossed the varied contents on the floor behind.  Several hextbooks, a couple dresses, the removable spikes Apple had decorated her roomie’s side of the dorm with back during Book-to-School Week, went over Raven’s shoulder and began forming a pile of unprincessly clutter.  

“Raven, dear, you need to be above the keys to make the music,” Apple pointed out helpfully.

Raven turned and gave her an Evil Queen-worthy glare.  “Very funny, Apple.  I can't find my sheet music for the Fairy Tale-nt Show. I've looked everywhere.  In here,” she gestured to the wardrobe, “under the bed, under the keyboard, behind the mirror, on, um, on your side of the room …”

“You think I took your music!” Apple said, shocked.  “Raven, you’re the one with the destiny of evil. I'm as pure as snow, remember?”

“No …” Raven replied carefully, “I just thought it might have drifted over there somehow.”  She cracked a weak smile.

“I would never,” Apple insisted. “In fact, to prove it, I'm going to help you find your music!  When did you last see it?”

“Well,” Raven said.  “It was here when I left for breakfast, on my music stand.  I haven't been back up here since then.  We had classes, and then I went to have tea with Maddie and Cedar.  I got here only a couple minutes before you did.”

“Well, that rules out Maddie and Cedar, then,” Apple mused.

“Rules them … Apple!  You don't think somebody stole the sheet music!” Raven said.

“Well, if you really did leave it here, there's no other possibility,” Apple answered.  “Maybe there's a clue around here somewhere.”

“Maybe,” Raven said, rolling her eyes.  “Apple, you don't think you're being a little to Sugarlock Breadhouse about this, do you?”

“You can never be too careful.  It's spellamentry, my dear Raven,” Apple said, inspecting the music stand.  “Aha! Here’s something,” she cried triumphantly.

“What?” Raven asked, interested again.  

“It’s a blue hair!” Apple announced.  “So that narrows it down to … who has blue hair again?”

“That would be Darling, Faybelle, and Maddie,” Raven said.  “It must be Faybelle!  That fairy’s always causing trouble!”

“Faybelle does seem like the most obvious suspect, but that doesn't mean we should forget about the others,” Apple pointed out.

“Okay, Darling does act kind of shifty sometimes,” Raven conceded.  “But you said yourself, it couldn't be Maddie!”

“That was before the blue hair,” Apple reminded her.  “And who knows?  We all love Maddie, but she's _mad_. Who knows what she's capable of?”

“Maddie may have Wonderlandian quirks,” Raven defended her friend, “but she’s no Kitty!”

“Kitty …” Apple said.  “Maybe the hair is Maddie’s, but it's just from the last time she was in hear.  Kitty could have snuck in here and stolen your song without a trace.”

“This could go on forever …” Raven groaned.  “Hey, what's that?”

“What?” Apple asked.  Raven crossed the room to the window.  She bent down and picked something up.  

“Look at this!” Raven called. Apple hurried over.  Nestled in Raven’s Palm was a golden stud earring.  

“It's not mine,” Apple said.  “Maybe it belongs to the thief.”

“Only a princess would have an earring like this,” Raven said.

“That’s it!” Apple realized.  “Who's a princess with blue hair?”

The two girls looked at each other. “ _Darling_!”

“But why?” Apple wondered.  “Darling’s secretive but she’s really nice once you get to know her.”

“But all the clues point to her,” Raven said.  “I mean, this was all your idea, Sugarlock Apple.”

“I guess we’ll have to find Darling and ask her,” Raven said.  “Do you know where she is?”

“No …” Apple replied.  “But her roommate, Rosabella, might!”

Rosabella looked surprised when she opened her door several minutes later.  “Apple!  Raven!”  she squeaked.  “Can I help you?”

“We were looking for Darling,” Raven said.  “Do you know where she is?”

Rosabella pursed her lips.  “You could try the stables, I guess.  She likes to check in on Sir Gallopad.”

“Thanks, Rosabella,” Apple smiled.  Rosabella grinned back, but something was off ...

“Did you see that?” she whispered to Raven as they hurried along down the corridor.

“What?” Raven asked, tying back her black and purple hair.

“ _Rosabella was missing an earring_!” Apple told her.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks.  “Was the other one a gold stud?” she asked.

“I think so,” Apple said.  “I only saw enough to realize she wasn't wearing one in the other ear.”

“Well, there’s a new suspect,” Raven sighed.  “This is hopeless.”

***

“I'm sorry, that's not mine,” Darling told them while brushing her horse’s mane.  “All my earrings are silver.  And I most certainly haven't been in your room.  Why would I?”

“I guess so,” Raven said.  “Sorry for bothering you, Darling.”

“It's no problem,” Darling smiled.  “Sir Gallopad likes to show off.”  Sir Gallopad whinnied in agreement and changed from white to blue.

“Well, thanks,” said Apple.  But Darling had already drifted off, probably to find another horse grooming tool.

Out of earshot of the stables, Raven turned to her.  “So what do we do now?”

“I suppose we could go back and ask Rosabella about the earring.  And we shouldn't forget Maddie and Faybelle.  The earring could be coincidental,” Apple reasoned.

“Let's do it,” Raven said.  “I need to get my music back so I can practice.  I wrote that song, you know.”  Worriedly, she picked up her pace.

Apple trailed behind her.  The more she thought about it, the more concerned she was.  Stealing sheet music was petty and mean, and the only suspect who would do something like that was Faybelle.  But the evidence didn't line up, and Apple had no idea what it all meant.

Mulling things over, she started humming.  The tune just popped it her head, and she didn't think anything of it until she walked straight into Raven, who had stopped suddenly.

“That tune!” said Raven.  “Where did you hear it?”

“What,” Apple asked, still confused.

“That's my song, that I wrote, that's missing.  I've never played it for anyone. The first time was going to be at the Fairy Tale-nt show.  How do you know it?”  Raven shook Apple’s shoulders lightly, then realized what she was doing and pulled back.

“I think …” Apple said, “Oh!  That was the song that we danced to, practicing for the show!”

“What?” Raven asked angrily, her fingers bursting into the violet flames of her magic.  “Where did you get the music?  Were you lying to me, Apple?”

“No!” Apple cried.  “Briar got the music - Briar?”

Raven’s eyes changed color as she went full on Evil Queen mode.  “BRIAR!!”

“Raven, no!”  Apple tried to placate her.  “We’ll go talk to Briar!  I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding!” But Raven ignored her. She had levitated a foot off the ground and was now floating towards the school.

“Raven!” Apple called.  “Stop!”  She attempted to run after her but found she couldn't in her heels.  “Well, at least now we know how to get you to poison me.”

That seemed to calm Raven down.  She sank back to earth and extinguished her fiery magic.  “I'm sorry,” she said.  “I'm not my mother.”

Apple nosed.  “It's okay.  Now let's go and _talk_ to Briar.  On second thought, let _me_ talk to Briar.  You can stay in the hall.”

Raven looked at the ground, ashamed.  “I'm sorry,” she sighed, “I need to control myself.”

They made it to Briar and Ashlynn’s dorm with no more levitation or angry purple magic.  Apple knocked softly on their door.  It was Ashlynn who answered.

“Hey,” she said.  “I've got to meet Hunter, but Briar’s working on some more choreografairy.  Spell you later!  Oh, you too, Raven,” she directed at the girl hiding behind the door.

Ashlynn breezed out and Apple let herself in.  Briar was blasting the song - Raven’s song - from her MirrorPod.  “Hey BFFA!” Briar smiled, pausing the music.  “What's up?”

Apple decided to get straight to the point.  “Where'd you get this music, Briar?”

“Oh, this?” Briar pointed.  “Melody gave it to me and I thought it sounded spelltacular.”

“Melody Piper? But she doesn't fit at all …” Apple muttered.

“What?” Briar asked, turning the music back on again.  It was a really good tune, Apple thought.

She wondered whether she should tell Briar the whole thing, but decided that they just didn't have enough time.  They had to get the bottom of the mystery.  “Never mind,” she answered vaguely.

Back out in the hall, she filled Raven in.  “I don't know Melody very well,” Raven said.  “We don't know what she's capable of.  But the evidence doesn't fit.”

“The earring might,” Apple said.  “She makes a lot with all her DJing,” she explained.

“And the hair could just be from another time Maddie visited our room.  Her hair is wild,” Raven added.

“Well, let's go find Melody,” said Apple.  “Do you know where her dorm is?”

“No,” Raven said.  “I don't really know her.”  Her eyes widened.  But I do know Ginger, and I'm pretty sure they're roommates.  And I know where we find Ginger.”

“Everyone knows that,” Apple said.  “To the kitchens!”

Ginger was exactly where they expected her to be.  She was pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven.  

“That smells so good!” Raven said.  

Ginger smiled and held out the tray.  “Try one?” she suggested.

“Mm!” Apple moaned.  “These are delicious!”

“What's in these?” Raven asked with her mouth full, reaching for another.

“All … good … things …” Ginger swatted at Raven’s fingers sneaking back for a fourth.  “So, I think you came here for more than my baked goods.”

“Yes!” Apple said.  “We wanted to know if you knew where Melody was.”

“Melody … she’s got a gig in Book End at the Red Slipper,” Ginger said while mixing and mincing at the same time.

“Great!  Thanks!  One more of these pieces of heaven!” Raven cheered, grabbing a handful of cookies as Apple pulled her out the door.

She had eaten all four of them by the time they exited the school.  

“Who knew mystery solving would involve so much walking!” Raven complained, staring mournfully at her crumb covered but cookieless hands.

“Book End isn't fairy far,” said Apple.  “Come on!  You’re the one who wants to find your missing music.”

The Red Slipper was in full swing.  Apple and Raven passed Hunter and Ashlynn, who were staring into each other's eyes and swaying sappily, and fought through a swarm of girls trying to get a good place in the line to dance with Daring.

They found Melody on break, a prerecorded mix blasting through the club.

“Melody, we have a question -” Apple started.

“What?” shouted Melody.  “I can't hear you!”

“C’mon,” muttered Raven, pulling her away from the speakers.

“Melody!” Apple said.  “That song you gave to Briar - where did you get it?”

Melody took a swig of punch.  “Cupid gave it to me,” she explained.

“Cupid!” Raven gasped.

“She said she found the papers in a tree.  She thought I'd like it and I do.  It makes a sick mix.”

“Thanks!” said Raven.  “Wait … thanks?”

“You wrote it?” Melody said.  “Cool, girl!”

“She found it in a tree?” Apple wondered.

“Wait, Apple!” Raven realized.  “It _is_ your fault!”

“Excuse me?”

“When you sang to the birds this morning -”

“I must have forgotten to close the window, and it blew out!”

“Exactly!  The hair is Maddie’s, but she's in our room all the time, it’s not a stretch!” Raven concluded.

“What are you talking about?” asked Melody.  “Whatever.  I have to get back to my beats.  Follow me!” she cheered as she headed off.

“But that leaves one thing - who does the earring belong to?” Apple wondered, pulling it out of her bag.

“You found my earring!  Fableous!” said Rosabella, passing by.  “It must’ve gotten caught on your dress when it fell out during our dance practice.” She took the earring and pushed away through the crowd, yelling, “Ashlynn!  Hunter!  I need to talk to you about some woodland creatures!”

“Good job, Sugarlock!” Raven said, impressed.  “You solved the mystery!”

“But you didn't get your sheet music back,” Apple pointed out.

“I'll get it from Melody tomorrow,” Raven said.  “But right now, we dance!”

“That's fine with me,” Apple said, “ _roomie_.”

“Are you ready to dance, everyone?” came Melody’s voice over the speakers.  “Here’s a wicked tune from Raven Queen!”

“C’mon,” Apple pulled Raven onto the dance floor.  “I'll show you some of Briar’s moves!”

“Wait a moment!” Raven froze. “Did we leave the window open?”

***

It was too easy, really.  They'd left the window open, for fairy’s sake.  Faybelle fluttered through and landed lightly on Apple’s royally comfortable bed.

“Hmm,” she smirked.  “What else should ‘disappear’?”


End file.
